Kaname Suou
|-|Kaname Suou= |-|Tselika= Summary Kaname Suou is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world's biggest online game. Formerly the leader of a famous team known as Called Game, Kaname undertakes a mission involving Criminal AO's legacy, the Inheritance. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 10-A Name: Kaname Suou, Called Game’s Grim Reaper | Tselika Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Male | Female Age: Around 16 years old | Unknown Classification: Human, Dealer, Zodiac Child | Magisterus, Succubus Powers and Abilities: Expert marksman and sniper, expert driver, limited Precognition, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced sense of balance). Depending on the Skills he has currently equipped he can have more Enhanced Senses (Night vision and pseudo-ability to see through walls/doors), resistance to pain and mental stress, and Regeneration (Low, can get Skills that reduce or stop blood loss and accelerate healing) | Expert car driver, superhuman calculation abilities, skilled mechanic Attack Potency: Street level with gun | At least Athlete level Speed: Athletic Human, Subsonic via car | Athletic Human, Subsonic via car Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Lifts over his shoulder a hydrogen tank the size of a girl that would normally require a special dolly to move around, casually lifts a manhole cover) | Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class (Noted to have strength-boosting Skills) | At least Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Should be comparable to Lilikiska Sweetmare, who barely survived an interrupted fall from a 20-story building's rooftop, walked off being thrown out of a speeding car so fast he bounced multiple times on the asphalt) | Street level Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, 400-500m with Short Spear | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Short Spear, various clothing and jewels that grant skills, green coupe, phone, smartwatch, crowbar. | Nothing notable * Kaname gradually acquires the following pieces of the Inheritance, which he keeps on the trunk of his car: #Downpour.err, #FiringLine.err, #DragonGod.err, #Thunderbolt.err * With prep Kaname can acquire fragmentation grenades, incendiary grenades, landmines and anti-tank rockets. Intelligence: High, ace Dealer who was part of a legendary team. An expert fighter who quickly comes up with plans in disadvantageous situations and plans to gather large amounts of money in Money (Game) Master. Capable of making superhuman physical calculations when supported by his Skills, including aiming and hitting an opponent in the middle of a cyclone at nearly twice the range of his rifle by using a curved trajectory and the winds of the cyclone themselves. He also calculated and interfered with the results of a roulette wheel by slightly affecting the cheating done by another Dealer to win 100% of the time when supported by both his Skills and Magisterus | Average, skilled mechanic and possesses superhuman calculation abilities Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Skills are abilities or bonuses granted to a Dealer by equipment such as weapons, clothing, and jewels. These skills can include things like auto-aim or the ability to see through walls and can buff the user's physical strength or increase their ability to make calculations. Kaname's specific Skills are unknown, but it has been mentioned by Midori, who has the talent to make accurate observations of other Dealer's Skills based on their appearance, that Kaname's outfit is weird, and that he specializes in close-range combat despite using a sniper rifle. Additionally, due to personal preference, Kaname refuses to use Skills that directly boost his shooting or driving. His Skills appear to give him a degree of increased strength, allowing him to lift and carry a hydrogen metal gas cylinder only a bit shorter than the average girl on his shoulder, despite said item usually requiring a special dolly to be transported and to casually lift a manhole cover like one would do with the lid of a rice cooker. His Skills also include advanced physics calculation abilities, which can increase his accuracy with guns. Kaname has several copies of each part of his outfit with different Skills as misdirection. Particularly, he carries with him several ties to switch Skills on the fly. * Acrobat: A Skill part of Kaname's standard outfit, it boosts the workings of the inner ear, increasing the user's balance. * Grip: A Skill part of Kaname's standard outfit, it increases the user's grip strength. * Auto-Aim: A Skill that tracks the target and automatically aims your gun at theirs. Due to Kaname's personal preferences, he doesn't use this Skill in character. * Bulletproof: A Skill that makes your clothing more resistant to bullets, preventing bullets up to .45 caliber from breaking through, although not reducing the impact to zero. The user can stack this Skill to increase its effects. * Transmit: A Skill that detects the faint and normally-unnoticed light that reflects off of walls and escapes through the gaps below doors, piecing it together into an accurate image to give the user the illusion of being able to see around corners and through doors. Due to how it works it cannot peek into a truly sealed box. * Reduce Pain: A Skill with the highest rarity level, 10. Reduce Pain places an upper cap on the amplitude of the user's pain signals, literally halving the pain your entire body feels. Although effective, it can slightly dull the user's reactions. Kaname has this Skill in one of the ties he carries around. * Stress Care: A Skill that reduces the mental stress, although it cannot reduce it all the way to zero. Kaname has this Skill in one of the ties he carries around. * Aid: A Skill that stops bleeding and hastens the formation of scabs. * Blood Down: A Skill that limits blood loss. * Night Vision: Kaname has mentioned that he has access to night vision Skills. Only one such Skill is known, Night Vision, which simply amplifies the amount of light to reveal the image. Short Spear: A short-range sniper rifle. The rifle has a collapsible stock and grip covered in red rubber and the overall design looks more like ‘an enlarged handgun with a longer barrel and a stock' than a standard rifle. It uses .45 caliber rounds instead of rifle rounds. By staying just below the speed of sound, it focuses more on suppressing the noise than on flight distance, so a normal shooter would be lucky to reach 500m with it. When fired it only sounds like a metal clasp bursting open, instead of a loud gunshot. Tselika: All Dealers have an AI partner called a Magisterus. All Magisteri take a female mythological or fantasy-based form. Kaname's Magisterus, for example, is a succubus named Tselika. As AI, Magisteri have advanced calculation capabilities and a high ability to process data, so they act as support for their Dealers during trading and help them by offering map guidance, acquisition of financial data, programmed buying and selling, and other data services. Magisteri can only use the possessions and money of their own Dealer. They also share the Skills and parameters of their Dealer. * Temple: Magisteri have a Temple, a vehicle owned by their Dealer that they can drive and control. Tselika's Temple is a mint green coupe that can go over 300km/h. If necessary, Kaname and Tselika can replace its tires with bulletproof tires. The coupe's drive recorder and cameras can be used to keep track of how many gazes are focused on the car at any moment. Kaname keeps various ties with Skills and an emergency crowbar on his car. He also keeps the pieces of Inheritance he has recovered on the trunk. * Down: If a Magisterus receives a fatal wound they won’t die, but instead they'll 'freeze' for a set period of time as they recover. The time until recovery varies based on the severity of the injury, from a few minutes to a maximum of an hour. Lion's Nose: Kaname's ability as a Zodiac Child. A mysterious instinct to detect danger/threats possessed by Kaname, it is not based on any Skill-based equipment and it's carried over from real life. This instinct manifests as a tingling on Kaname's nose, the intensity of the tingle determining how close or how dangerous the threat is. Due to this instinct, Kaname can tell whether a person in front of him represents a threat or not, whether a shooter is going to hit him or not, etc. It also gives him an edge during trading/investing, as he can predict the exact moment the profit of selling stocks or goods maximizes. Key: Kaname Suou | Tselika Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Snipers Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Teenagers